The present invention concerns an apparatus for detecting and measuring the concentration of the hydrogen gas dissolved in a liquid substance, and more particularly relates to an apparatus able to detect and measure the hydrogen content of a liquid according to an automatic operation process and following a preestablished sequence.
Presently, there exist several systems capable of detecting the concentration of the hydrogen gas dissolved in liquids, but those systems call for a constant attention from the operator since the latter has to intervene at various stages of the measuring process in order to gather valid results. That requirement rapidly becomes wearisome for the operator, is rather costly and often gives rise to errors in the interpretation of the results.